The present invention relates in general to sports gloves to protect the hand and enhance performance for sports such as bowling. More particularly the present invention pertains to a glove which is modified to receive various detachable components and a plurality of cushioning pads on the palm side of the glove for the fingers. These cushioning pads are individually covered by corresponding panels which assist in reducing the risk of a hyperextension to the fingers.
One of the concerns with sports such as bowling, football and baseball is the possible hyperextensioning of one or more fingers when handling, lifting, and catching the ball. Another concern after a hyperextension of one of the fingers is the heeling process and how quickly the athlete can resume participation in the particular sport once a hyperextension has occurred.
When the sports glove according to tile present invention is specifically modified for bowling, various components are attached to the glove to provide performance enhancements for this sport. Some of these enhancements include means to control the spacing of the fingers and the release of the bowling ball with the desired spin or rotation. Other enhancements provide bracing and supporting components to add strength and control. By designing these enhancements to be easily attached and detached, a basic or standard glove body which is provided can be easily modified so as to include some, all or even none of the available component enhancements.
While the combination of options provided by the present invention is unique and while the individual component enhancements are specifically styled in a unique manner, bowling gloves have been used for many years. Currently, athletes in baseball and football use gloves not only to protect the hands but also to provide a greater sense of feel or control and to facilitate catching the particular ball. Although bowling gloves have been used for many years and although sports gloves are currently in use and have been for a number of years, there have been a number of modifications made to these gloves during this time as evidenced by some of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,770,270 Ingold Nov. 6, 1973 3,707,730 Slider Jan. 2, 1973 3,606,319 Borden Sept. 20, 1971 3,595,575 Gooch July 27, 1971 3,583,704 Callanan June 8, 1971 3,421,160 Domenico Jan. 14, 1969 3,398,951 Disko Aug. 27, 1968 3,559,212 Skovron Feb. 2, 1971 2,751,598 Romeo June 26, 1956 3,224,012 Hamm Dec. 21, 1965 3,564,613 Fowler Feb. 23, 1971 3,486,171 Zierhut Dec. 30, 1969 4,608,720 Purin Sep. 2, 1986 4,552,359 McDonald Nov. 12, 1985 4,496,151 Tureaud Jan. 29, 1985 4,531,735 Kovacs Jul. 30, 1985 4,386,775 Kouros Jun. 7, 1983 ______________________________________